marvel_filmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
New Mutants (Film)
The New Mutants ist ein geplantes X-Men Spin-off. Der Film wird von Josh Boone inszeniert und zusammen mit Knate Gwaltney geschrieben. Simon Kinberg und Lauren Shuler Donner werden den Film produzieren. Handlung Besetzung Videos The New Mutants Official Trailer HD 20th Century FOX New Mutants Offizieller Trailer 1 Deutsch HD German (2018) The New Mutants Official Trailer 20th Century FOX The New Mutants Offizieller Trailer 1 Deutsch HD German (2020) Trivia (Achtung: Spoiler!) *Am 14. Mai 2015 wurde der Film offiziell bestätigt. Die Produzenten Simon Kinberg und Lauren Shuler Donner werden zurückkehren. Das Drehbuch werden Josh Boone und Knate Gwaltney schreiben. Der Film wird ebenfalls Boone inszeniert. *Der Charakter Copycat, welcher in Deadpool eingeführt werden soll, ist in den Comics sowohl ein Mitglied der X-Force als auch ein Teil der New Mutants. *Am 14. August 2015 bestätigte Josh Boone auf Instagram, dass man zum Großteil mit den Arbeiten am Drehbuch fertig sei. *Am 31. März 2016 gab die Seite Hitfix.com an, dass 20th Century Fox angeblich Maisie Williams als Wolfsbane und Anya Taylor-Joy als Magik gecastet worden sein sollen. Zudem sollen James McAvoy und Alexandra Shipp als Professor X und Storm zurückkehren. Weitere Teammitglieder sollen Sunspot, Cannonball und Mirage sein. Für diese jedoch stehen noch keine Schauspieler fest. Wenige Tage später wurde das Gerücht zerschlagen. Dennoch erzählte Maisie Williams in einem Interview mit Entertainment Weekly ''am 20. April 2016, dass sie gerne ein Teil vom Film wäre. Zudem habe es wohl auch schon tatsächlich Gespräche darüber gegeben. *Am 15. April 2016 lud Josh Boone ein Drehbuchcover von New Mutants auf Instagram hoch, wozu er schrieb, dass er und Knate Gwaltney am Tag zuvor mit dem zweiten Draft des Drehbuches fertig gewesen seien. * Am 4. Mai 2016 lud Josh Boone auf Instagram einige Bilder zu Charakteren des Films hoch. Darunter die bereits erwähnten ''Wolfsbane und Magik. ''Zudem sollen auch Sunspot, Warlock, Mirage und Cannonball'' einen Auftritt bekommen. * Am 10. Mai 2016 gab Simon Kinberg in einem Interview mit Collider an, dass Professor X ein Teil des Films sein wird und er hoffe, dass der Film 2017 gedreht wird. * Am 20. Mai 2016 gab Alexandra Shipp in einem Interview mit IGN an, dass sie gerne einen Auftritt in dem Film haben würde. * Am 25. August 2016 wurde bekannt, dass die Drehbuchautoren von "Das Schicksal ist ein mieser Verräter" und "Margos Spuren" Scott Neustadter und Michael H. Weber das Drehbuch überarbeiten sollen. * In einem Interview mit IGN vom 25. August 2016 gab Anya Taylor-Joy an, dass sie gerne im Film mitspielen würde. *Am 9. November 2016 fand der The Hollywood Reporter heraus, dass Fox daran arbeite sein X-Men Universum weiter auszubauen. So soll Simon Kinberg das Universum weiterhin als Produzent begleiten. Weiterhin werden die Schauspieler James McAvoy, Michael Fassbender und Jennifer Lawrence mit eingeplant und Kinberg arbeite bereits an einem Skript für einen X-Men: Apocalypse-Nachfolger und Deadpool 3, welcher auf einen X-Force-Film hinarbeiten soll. Die Produktion von Gambit wird in naher Zukunft ebenfalls wieder aufgenommen. Die Dreharbeiten zu New Mutants sollen weiterhin im Frühjahr 2017 starten. *Am 24. November 2016 gab ComingSoon.net einige Details zum Film bekannt. Zum einen wurde bestätigt, dass der Film die The Demon Bear-Saga adaptieren soll. Zudem wurde bekannt, dass Maisie Willams und Anya Taylor-Joy sich immer noch im Rennen um die Rollen Wolfsbane und Magik befänden. Zudem wurde die Liste um Nat Wolff eweitert, welcher die Rolle Cannonball verkörpern soll. *Am 19. Dezember 2016 wurde bekannt, dass die Dreharbeiten zum Film im Mai 2017 beginnen sollen. Dazu wurde offenbart, dass der offzielle Titel des Films X-Men: The New Mutants lauten soll. *Am 5. Januar 2017 bestätigte die Schauspielerin Anya Taylor-Joy, welche auch als Darstellerin für die Rolle von Magik gehandelt wird, dass James McAvoy wohl seine Rolle als Professor X wieder aufnehmen wird. *Am 13. Februar 2017 teitle Regisseur Josh Boone ein Artwork des Charakters Wolfsbane of Instagram. Auf diesem makierte er Game of Thrones-Star Maisie Willams und die Künsterlin Ashley R. Guillory. Diese teilte das Bild ebenfalls auf ihrem Tumblr-Account und schrieb: "Maisie Williams is going to be Wolfsbane : )" ''zu deutsch: "Maisie Williams wird zu Wolfsbane werden". Damit ist davon auszugehen, dass Williams die Rolle verkörpern wird. Eine offzielle Ankündigung steht jedoch noch aus. *Am 24. Februar 2017 bestätigte Simon Kinberg in einem Gespräch mit ''Collider, dass Deadpool 2 und The New Mutants für 2018 angesetzt sind. *Am 22. April 2017 gab 20th Century Fox die Kinostarts für New Mutants (13. April 2018), Deadpool 2 (1. Juni 2018) und X-Men: Dark Phoenix (2. November 2018) bekannt. Zudem wurde bekannt, das der Film den offziellen Titel New Mutants erhalten wird. Der deutsche Kinostart wird bereits 12. April 2018 erfolgen. *Am 12. Mai 2017 wurde bekannt, das Williams und Taylor-Joy offziell als Wolfsbane und Magik gecastet wurden. Zudem wurde bekannt, das McAvoy seine Rolle als Professor X nicht wieder aufnehmen wird. *Am 25. Mai 2017 gab der The Hollywood Reporter an, das sich Rosario Dawson (Marvel's Daredevil) und Henry Zaga in Verhandlungen um die Rollen Dr. Cecilia Reyes ''und Sunspot'' befinden. *Am 1. Juni 2017 wurde bekannt, das Henry Zaga die Rolle von Sunspot übernehmen wird. Dazu gabe die Seite Omega Underground ''bekannt, das Blu Hunt und True O'Brien sich in Verhanldungen um die Rolle von Mirage befinden. Zudem wurde Charlie Heaton als ''Cannonball gecastet. Am 2. Juni 2017 gab der The Hollywood Reporter bekannt, das Hunt die Rolle ergatter habe. *Am 29. Juni 2017 gab The Hollywood Reporter bekannt, das Alice Braga die Rolle von Dr. Cecilia Reyes übernehmen wird. *Am 15. Oktober 2017 gab Boone in einem Interview mit IGN bekannt, das die New Mutants Filme als Horror-Trilogie ausgelegt seien, aber alle drei verschiedene Arten von Horrorfilmen bedienen sollen. *Am 11. Januar 2018 wurde der Film vom 13. April 2018 auf den 22. Februar 2019 verschoben. *Am 26. März 2018 gab Fox bekannt, dass die Kinostarts für X-Men: Dark Phoenix und New Mutants auf den 14. Februar 2019 und 19. August 2019 verschoben wurden. Bilder Poster The New Mutants Logo.jpg New Mutants Teaserposter.jpg New Mutants Teaserposter 2.jpg New Mutants deutsches Teaserposter.jpg The New Mutants Chinese New Year Poster.jpg The New Mutants Poster.jpg The New Mutants deutsches Poster.jpg The New Mutants Teaserposter 3.jpg Promobilder The New Mutants Promobild 1.jpg The New Mutants Promobild 2.jpg The New Mutants Promobild 3.jpg The New Mutants Promobild 4.jpg The New Mutants Promobild 5.jpg The New Mutants Promobild 6.jpg The New Mutants Promobild 7.jpg The New Mutants Promobild 8.jpg The New Mutants Promobild 9.jpg The New Mutants Promobild 10.jpg The New Mutants Promobild 11.jpg The New Mutants Promobild 12.jpg The New Mutants Promobild 13.jpg The New Mutants Promobild 14.jpg The New Mutants Promobild 15.jpg The New Mutants Promobild 16.jpg The New Mutants Promobild 17.jpg The New Mutants Promobild 18.jpg Produktion Erste Drehbuchfassung zu New Mutants.png|Drehbuch New Mutants Drehbuchcover.png Kategorie:Stub Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Kommende Filme Kategorie:X-Men-Filmreihe